CAN YOU LOVE ME, LUHAN?
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [MAIN CAST: Luhan - Readers!Fem] - [OTHER CAST: Myungsoo - Soojung - Sehun] / Langsung baca aja ya ceritanya! :D


**MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan &amp; Readers!Female**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : Find it by yourself!**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance **

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua cast milik Tuhan**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : Don't be silent readers! POV berubah-ubah, All standard have applied**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sudah banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan untuknya, aku terluka karenanya, aku menderita karenanya, namun mengapa aku masih saja mencintai dirinya? Padahal ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat kearahku, selalu saja mengabaikanku. Aku sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa untuknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAN YOU LOVE ME, LUHAN?**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Reader's POV]**

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku! Kau tak punya telinga heh?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghardikku kasar, nada membentak dan tajam. Namun aku sama sekali tak pernah peduli dan mendengarkannya. Hatiku terlanjur keras dan kebal. Tak lagi mempan menerima perlakuan dan ucapan kasar yang hampir setiap waktu ia berikan padaku.

Anggap saja aku gila atau masokis karena tetap bertahan berada di samping orang seperti ia, mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi meski berulang kali diusir dan dipermalukan. Aku masih mempunyai hati dan perasaan, hanya saja demi alasan tententu aku harus mengabaikan semua itu. Bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, menebarkan senyuman pada orang-orang, meski pada kenyataannya hatiku telah dipenuhi lubang kesakitan yang disebabkan oleh satu orang bernama _**Xi Luhan**_.

Pria berambut topaz, bertubuh tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam namun mempesona. Ia adalah suamiku, pria yang menikahiku empat bulan lalu. Bukan karena cinta yang terajut penuh makna, melainkan karena sebuah problematika yang menjerat kami tanpa sengaja. Hingga pada akhirnya kami harus hidup bersama dengan terpaksa, menelan segala kepahitan demi menutupi dan menyelesaikan permasalahan yang melanda.

"Aku istrimu. Jadi aku berhak—"

**SETT**

**BRUKK**

Ugh.

Punggungku membentur tembok cukup keras, membuat kepalaku pening. Ia menarik tanganku seraya memerangkapku hingga tak bisa bergerak bebas. Tatapan matanya dingin, pertanda ia sangat tak suka jika aku mengatakan hal itu. Mengapa? Padahal yang aku katakan sama sekali tak salah. Aku memang istrinya, dan ia adalah suamiku. Sah secara hukum agama maupun negara.

"Kita memang suami-istri, tapi itu hanya status untuk sementara saja. Setelah anak sialan di dalam perutmu lahir, maka kita akan bercerai. Itulah perjanjiannya."

Sudah kuduga. Pasti ia akan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu lagi. Bukan sekali dua kali, sudah sering ia berkata hal yang sama setiap kami berperang mulut. Kembali dadaku merasakan nyeri dan sesak ketika menyadari bahwa kebersamaan kami hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dan keterpaksaan belaka. Kristal bening pun sudah tak kuasa bersarang lebih lama di balik kelopak mataku. Ingin segera keluar saling berkejaran dengan deru nafasku yang tiba-tiba saja berubah tak beraturan.

"Aku tahu." Ujarku lemas. Menundukkan kepala, tak ingin memandang wajahnya yang begitu menakutkan saat ini. Mampu mengukir luka lebih dalam, mampu membobol pertahanan diriku yang telah lama dibangun. "Tapi dalam perjanjian pun dikatakan bahwa selama kita masih belum bercerai, kita harus berlaku selayaknya pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya jika sedang berada di depan umum. Bukankah begitu?"

"Tck, sial!" Ia menjauhkan dirinya. Melepaskan kungkungan dari tubuhku, meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Terkutuklah kau dan perjanjian bodohmu itu! Aku sungguh tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini." Berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Tak mempedulikan keadaanku yang hancur akibat ucapan dan sikapnya tersebut.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, air mataku mengalir tanpa dikomando lagi. Sakit hati, terluka, dan sedih adalah hal biasa yang selalu berkecamuk di dalam hidupku setiap waktunya.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, Luhan? Apa salahku padamu?" Lirihku. Menatap punggung lebarnya yang kian menjauh. Tak bisa kugapai ataupun kumiliki, meski aku ingin. Ia memiliki wanita lain di hatinya. Tentu bukan aku. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang tak sengaja hadir di dalam hidupnya, menjadi pengacau dan penghancur kehidupannya yang sempurna. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat membenci diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can You Love Me, Luhan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Second Person's POV]**

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Kau menangis dalam kesendirian. Memeluk kedua lutut, menyembunyikan wajahmu yang dipenuhi air mata disana.

Rintik hujan telah turun membasahi bumi. Kau biarkan tubuhmu basah. Kau biarkan tubuhmu gemetar kedinginan. _Dress_ longgar selutut yang kau kenakan tak memberikan kehangatan sedikitpun. Apalagi keadaan hatimu kini jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kejadian tadi membuat pikiran serta perasaanmu kacau seketika.

"Tuhan … Akankah aku bertahan menjalani cobaan hidup ini?" Lirihmu sembari mengeratkan pelukkan di lututmu.

Mau tak mau kejadian tadi terus terbayang di dalam kepalamu. Menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Lebih sakit daripada menerima sikap kasar dari suamimu selama ini.

_**Flashback**_

Pria berambut topaz itu menguarkan aura tak menyenangkan. Raut wajahnya dingin dan menakutkan. Suasana hatinya sangat buruk. Penyebabnya sudah pasti dan selalu sama yaitu wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Tck, sial!" Ia menggeram kesal sembari meremas rambutnya keras. Berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi guna mendinginkan kepala dengan membasuh wajahnya.

"Luhan …" Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ketika berbalik, sosok wanita berambut panjang kecokelatan berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap penuh kerinduan serta keterkejutan. Begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Soojung …" Ujarnya memanggil nama wanita itu.

"Apa kabar? Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika? Aku pikir kau tak akan datang ke acara reuni ini. Dimana istrimu? Kenapa aku tak meli—"

**BRUKK**

**CUPP**

Ucapan Soojung terhenti karena tindakan tiba-tiba yang Luhan lakukan. Pria itu berlari tergesa kearahnya, memeluk tubuhnya erat seraya membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang syarat akan kerinduan dan hasrat ingin memiliki yang begitu besar. Menuntut dan liar. Membuat Soojung kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Emmhh … Enghhh … Luhan …" Soojung mendesah dalam ciuman panas yang terjadi. Apalagi kedua tangan Luhan tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Bergerak lincah menelusuri bagian demi bagian tubuh Soojung. Memberikan sentuhan yang mampu membuat lutut wanita itu lemas seketika. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali pasrah menerimanya. Karena dalam hati kecilnya, iapun menginginkan hal ini.

"Aku merindukanmu …" Bisik Luhan bersuara serak nan menggoda. Ciumannya telah terlepas. Kini ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Soojung. Menatapnya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sorot mata yang biasa dingin dan tajam pun berubah menjadi lembut. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sorot mata yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada istrinya.

"Kau tak bisa bersikap seperti ini, Luhan." Ujar Soojung lirih. Nafasnya terengah-engah, berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen yang menipis di dalam paru-parunya. "Kau sudah menikah. Jika istri—"

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan membungkam mulut Soojung dengan ciumannya. "Jangan pernah membicarakan wanita itu ketika kita sedang bersama. Aku benci mendengarnya. Yang aku cintai adalah kau, bukan wanita itu. Kau mengerti kan hm?" Ciuman Luhan beralih pada leher jenjang milik Soojung. Memberikan tanda kemerahan disana, hingga suara desahan keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Tapi Luhan …" Soojung masih bersikeras mencari alasan untuk menolak, meski hatinya menginginkan pria itu. "Saat ini kau masihlah suaminya. Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang wanita penghancur rumah tangga orang lain." Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan agar menjauh darinya.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut Luhan, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi entah untuk yang ke berapa kali di hari ini. "Baiklah. Kau mau menunggu kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Soojung tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menceraikannya setelah anak yang dikandungnya lahir. Kau bisa kan menungguku hingga saat itu tiba?" Luhan membawa Soojung kembali ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Hm. Aku akan menunggu." Soojung melesakkan wajahnya diatas dada bidang Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu …" Lirihnya.

"Akupun mencintaimu, Soojung."

Mereka kembali berciuman. Mesra. Tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain disana yang sedari tadi menahan isakan tangisnya agar tak terdengar. Sosok itu adalah dirimu. Kau menutup mulut sekuat tenaga berharap isakanmu teredam. Menyandarkan punggungmu pada tembok, merasakan perih dan luka yang menguliti hatimu ketika melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang tersaji di depan mata. Berusaha berdiri tegar meski kedua kakimu terasa lemas.

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can You Love Me, Luhan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Reader's POV]**

"[Your Name] …" Suara seseorang yang sangat ku kenal terdengar memecah lamunanku. Pria berambut hitam kini berjalan cepat kearahku. Duduk di sampingku seraya memakaikan mantel yang dipakainya pada tubuhku. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu kehujanan seperti ini?" Ia memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. Terdengar sangat khawatir.

Kini aku telah berhenti menangis. Hanya duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di taman belakang rumah ini. Hujan pun telah berhenti. Namun langit sangatlah kelam tanpa bintang mewakili keadaan hatiku yang hancur berantakkan.

"Aku lebih suka disini. Di dalam terlalu ramai dan berisik, aku tidak terlalu suka." Jelasku sembari menyunggingkan senyum samar. Pandangan mataku masih tertuju ke atas langit. "Lalu kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi. Padahal aku tahu jelas jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

"Aku mencarimu." Jawabnya singkat. Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku tak perlu bertanya. "[Your Name] …" Tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku, meremasnya cukup erat.

"Hm?" Tanggapku seraya mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat dingin dan datar, namun kenyataannya tak demikian. Ia adalah pria baik, polos, dan kadang bersikap kekanakan. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki selama ini—_**Kim Myungsoo.**_

Ia menatapku _intens_ seakan menelusuri apapun yang tersembunyi di balik manik kelamku. "Apa kau bahagia hidup bersama dengannya?" Ujarnya penuh keseriusan. Terpancar dari sorot matanya.

**DEGG**

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau memang selalu bisa membaca diriku dengan mudah dalam sekali lihat saja.

Haruskah aku berkata jujur? Haruskah aku mengungkap semua masalah yang terjadi di kehidupan rumah tanggaku pada Myungsoo? Namun jika aku melakukannya, maka sudah dipastikan keributan akan terjadi. Myungsoo akan menghajar Luhan secara brutal. Acara reuni yang tengah berlangsung pun akan hancur berantakkan. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Berbohong adalah jalan terbaik.

"Hm, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Menyalurkan kemelut perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku. "Aku bahagia." Lidahku terasa beku saat mengatakan hal itu. Berusaha keras mengeluarkan suara agar ia tak meragukan jawabanku. Berakting sebagus mungkin agar ia percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Aku merasa kau berubah, [Your Name]." Ia menghela nafas berat. Melayangkan pandangan keatas langit tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Sejak kau menikah dengan Luhan, kau berubah seperti bukan dirimu yang kukenal dulu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

**DEGG**

Ia menyadarinya. Membohongi Myungsoo bukan pilihan yang tepat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Selama sebulan ini aku selalu bisa berakting dengan baik, menyembunyikan semuanya, berbicara seperti biasa dengannya melalui telepon yang memisahkan kami. Antara Amerika dan Korea. Namun kini kami saling bertemu pandang. Jelas saja jika ia mudah sekali menyadari keanehan dari sikapku, membaca kebohongan yang terpancar di kedua mataku secara langsung.

"Myungsoo …" Lirihku memanggil namanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memandangku, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutku. "Apa aku terlalu mudah dibaca? Apa aktingku kurang bagus hingga kau mengetahuinya?" Senyum miris menghiasi bibirku.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir berapa lama kita saling mengenal, [Your Name]?" Ia menyentil dahiku cukup keras, seolah menyadarkanku bahwa hubungan kami bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang terjalin dalam waktu setahun atau dua tahun, melainkan bertahun-tahun sejak kami kecil.

"Maafkan aku…" Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sifat asliku selalu keluar secara alami jika tengah bersamanya. Rapuh dan lemah. Cengeng dan manja. Aku kembali menjadi seorang [Your Full Name] yang membutuhkan tempat sandaran serta perlindungan dari seorang Kim Myungsoo yang telah menemaniku selama bertahun-tahun.

"He-hey! Kau menangis?" Ia sedikit terkejut melihat air mata yang telah melimpah ruah membasahi wajahku. Menggunakan tangan besarnya untuk mengusap lelehan air mataku, menarik tubuh mungilku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang menenangkan. "Ceritakanlah! Aku siap mendengarnya." Usapan lembutnya di punggungku seolah pendorong untukku membuka semua luka dan masalah yang selama ini sengaja disembunyikan dari semua orang—termasuk dirinya.

"Kau berjanji tak akan bertindak gegabah setelah mendengar semua yang kuceritakan?" Tanyaku meminta kepastian. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan." Aku menghela nafas berat, bersiap untuk bercerita. "Sebenarnya…." Dan pada akhirnya aku membuka rahasia kehidupan rumah tanggaku pada Sahabat terbaikku. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Mulai dari awal kejadian kami (Luhan dan aku) terjebak dalam pernikahan, sampai perjanjian yang aku buat bersama dengan Luhan hingga batas waktu yang telah ditentukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can You Love Me, Luhan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Third Person's POV]**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

"LUHAN BRENGSEK! CERAIKAN [YOUR NAME] SECEPATNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Myungsoo menghajar Luhan secara membabi buta.

Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakkan orang yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang mencoba memisahkannya dari Luhan. Ia terus menghantamkan bogem mentahnya kearah pria berambut topaz itu, tanpa henti dan dipenuhi emosi. Sedangkan pria itu hanya pasrah menerima semua pukulan tanpa berniat melakukan perlawanan.

"CUKUP MYUNGSOO! ADA APA DENGANMU HAH? KENAPA KAU BERSIKAP LIAR SEPERTI INI?" Sehun berhasil menyeret Myungsoo menjauh. Membawanya pergi ke sudut ruangan.

Satu pukulan di wajahnya berhasil membuat Myungsoo sedikit tenang. Terbukti kini ia hanya terdiam, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Sehun. Nafasnya memburu, bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Namun tatapannya masih terpaku pada sosok Luhan yang telah tumbang tak jauh dari tempatnya, tengah dikerumuni orang-orang. Mereka berusaha membawanya ke kamar Sang Empu yang menggelar acara reuni ini, yaitu _**Jung Soojung**_.

"Si Brengsek itu sudah membuat [Your Name] menderita. Aku tak akan membiarkan [Your Name] hidup bersama pria brengsek seperti ia." Myungsoo menggertakkan gigi, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Amarah masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sehun menunjukkan sinar kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Aku akan membawa [Your Name]. Ia akan pergi ke Inggris lusa bersamaku." Myungsoo segera bangkit, berjalan meninggalkan keramaian yang diakibatkan olehnya. Meninggalkan banyak tanya di benak masing-masing orang yang ada disana.

"Aku harus mencari tahu sesuatu." Gumam Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
